


Timeless

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, maybe? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Momo knows Sana better than anyone, especially the lonely and fragile side that Sana rarely shows.A small belated SaMo fic to celebrate Sana's birthday.





	Timeless

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized Text in quotes is dialogue in Japanese. Enjoy!

_ December 24, 2012 _

 

 

Momo couldn't sleep.

 

She should be relieved that tomorrow was Christmas, which meant no dance classes or Korean lessons, but it was her first time being away from her family on the festive holiday. It's been over half a year since she moved to South Korea to join JYP Entertainment in hopes of making her dreams come true, but the process of adapting to a new language and culture while competing with other trainees has been beyond stressful. Some of the Korean trainees were nice and made attempts to communicate with her despite her minimal grasp of the Korean language, but most weren’t so friendly.

 

Luckily, Momo met another Japanese trainee the day she arrived to South Korea who also spoke the Kansai dialect.

 

Minatozaki, Sana. Momo’s fellow 96-liner.

 

As the image of Sana popped in her head, Momo heard a gentle knocking at her door. Puzzled, Momo slipped out of bed and opened the door. Sana was on the other side wearing a bright smile and completely dressed in jeans and a warm, faux fur hooded coat.

 

“ _Good evening, Momo-chan! I am here to kidnap you!_ ” Sana greeted, her Kansai accent thick as she spoke Japanese.

 

Momo looked down at her pajama-clad self then back up at Sana. “ _Kidnap me? I don't think I'm prepared for the occasion_ ," she joked but still gave Sana a confused glance. " _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed?_ "

 

" _I couldn't sleep and from the looks of it, you couldn't either._ "

 

The answer surprised Momo while simultaneously not. Sana somehow knew what Momo was thinking and the same was true in reverse.

 

 Momo felt that it was fate that brought her and Sana together considering the chances of meeting another Japanese trainee the day she arrived in a foreign country was low already, but then to discover they were both trainees at the same company and both from the Kansai region of Japan was beyond incomprehensible.

 

It could have only been fate. Momo preferred the idea of fate rather than luck.

 

Her friendship with Sana started instantly. They were similar in many ways. They had the same sense of humor, grew up watching the same TV shows, similar primary school experiences, and the list went on. As months passed, they both joked they were long lost twins because they could easily guess what the other was thinking and learned so much about each other in less than a year without much conversation (they didn't get to train that much together).

 

It was definitely fate.

 

" _You're right_ ," Momo admitted with a sheepish grin. " _I miss my family. I wish I could spend Christmas with them but it's a sacrifice I made to make my dream come true_." The smile faltered for a split second. " _But it still feels lonely that I won't see them when I wake up in the morning_."

 

Sana gazed at her with sympathy in her eyes. Momo guessed the other girl felt the same way. " _I figured as much. This is why came to the decision to kidnap you_." Sana reached out for Momo's hand, lacing their fingers together. " _I miss my family as well. But if there's anyone I could celebrate Christmas with in place of my family, it'd be you_."

 

Momo felt her heart swell with warmth, touched by Sana's words.

 

Sana grinned at her silence and tried to gently tug Momo out from her room. " _Now come on. We're going to explore the city until it's midnight_."

 

" _You can't be serious. We're going to get in trouble!_ " Momo protested even though half of her body was past the door frame.

 

" _You're probably right. But if we're going to spend our first Christmas in Seoul away from our families and alone, why not spend it alone together?_ " Sana suggested with hopeful, expected eyes as she looked into Momo's.

 

The moment the sound of Sana's voice became earnest and a tad desperate, Momo could no longer deny the other girl's request.

 

“ _Alright. You win. At least let me change into something more appropriate for a late-night adventure._ ”

 

~~~

 

They managed to escape the dorms undetected, using the cloak of the night to their advantage and hide themselves from sight till they slipped themselves into the crowd of people on the streets who were still awake and enjoying the eve before Christmas.

 

Momo and Sana giggled to themselves at the success of their breakout. For one night, they ignored their strict diets enforced by the company and indulged in as much delicious street food as their wallets would let them. They found photobooths and took several silly photos together, screaming and yelling at each other while decorating their photos with an assortment of stickers, symbols, and preset of phrases as the timer slowly ticked. The end result was both of them receiving a strip of photos that captured the joy and laughter of the night for them to remember for years to come.

 

It was fifteen to midnight when they took the subway to a station near the Han River and strolled along a path that was typically filled with joggers and bicyclists. But at this time of night, there were only a few people around other than themselves.

 

Sana walked over and gazed over the railing and Momo followed. A chilling breeze blew by but the warmth of their coats and each other were enough to deter any feeling of being cold.

 

For several moments, silence settled between them. By no means was it an uncomfortable kind of silence, rather, the pensive kind where each of them were dwelling in their own thoughts and concerns, perhaps even fears. They were alike in personality and situation. Their future in this country was uncertain and although their journey had only begun, Momo had a feeling the journey was going to be a long one.

 

" _The view is pretty from here_ ," Sana breathed softly, a puff of warm breath leaving her lips before vanishing from sight.

 

Momo nodded in agreement as her eyes laid on the reflection of the moonlight rippling against the surface of the river, trying to rid her mind of the constant worries that have been circling inside her all day. " _Nothing beats the sights you see in Kyoto though_."

 

Sana grinned. " _Nor in Osaka_."

 

Another silence fell between them as homesickness washed over the both of them. Momo glanced down at her phone and saw that it was midnight; it was Christmas day. " _Hey, Sana-chan. Merry Christmas! What would you like--_ "

 

Momo suddenly felt Sana tightly wrap her arms around her, completely latching onto her. Momo blinked in confusion as Sana nuzzled her face into her shoulder, and suddenly, the other girl felt so small. Unlike herself, Sana was an only child. She never experienced the feeling of having an older sister to look up to and learn about the world side by side. It was a different experience with parents alone because parents already had an understanding of how the world worked. Momo was fortunate to have Hana to watch over her while simultaneously be a mix between a mentor and friend while Sana had no one like that in her family. In response, Momo gingerly wrapped her own arms around Sana and pulled her into a thoroughly, warm embrace, knowing fully well how much more difficult it was for Sana.

 

" _I already got what I wanted,_ " Sana said muffled and quietly against her shoulder. " _All I wanted was to find a friend, and I found you. I'd feel so alone without you here with me, Momo-chan_."

 

Momo's held her a little tighter and stroked her hair.

 

" _I'm glad I met you too. I feel more at home around you_."

 

Sana pulled away and looked up at Momo with a smile.

 

" _Merry Christmas, Momo-chan._ "

 

Momo smiled back.

 

" _Merry Christmas, Sana-chan_."

 

~~~

 

_ December 24, 2018 _

 

 

"Where's Sana?" Momo asked, eyes scanning around the room for her.

 

Jihyo glanced up from the book she was reading to also search around. "I'm not sure. I'm certain she was here a moment ago, right Dahyun?"

 

The formerly purple-haired girl shifted her attention from her laptop to nod in agreement before her eyes landed on Momo. "I think Sana unnie wanted to be alone," Dahyun suggested with a creased brow. "I don't know where she went though."

 

Momo thanked them both and was left to ponder to herself while navigating through their dorm in search of other members who may have an idea on Sana's whereabouts. She found Mina lounging in her holiday pajamas, wholly engaged in a game of PUBG, that Momo almost felt bad for interrupting. "Hey, Mina. Have you seen Sana?"

 

Mina's eyes peeked over her phone at Momo, quickly shaking her head, then resumed her game. It was only a few seconds later Momo heard a very quiet curse word in Japanese, reaching the assumption that Mina just died. The ballerina sighed and set her phone down, her attention now completely on Momo. "I'm pretty certain she isn't the dorm," Mina answered. "I've been in here in our room the whole time and haven't seen her."

 

An exasperated sigh left Momo and she scratched her head in frustration. "Where in the world is that girl when you need her?"

 

"Why are you looking for Sana?"

 

"Well… It's Christmas in a couple of hours. I want to be the first one to give Sana her Christmas present."

 

Mina grinned pulled out a small box wrapped neatly in shimmering white wrapping paper accented with silver glitter that symbolized the snow. It was all kept together with a silky red ribbon tied into a bow. "You mean this present?"

 

Momo's jaw dropped and swiftly snatched the box from Mina, flustered. "W-W-Where did you get this?!"

 

"I guessed you were wrapping gifts last minute in the bathroom because that's where I found it. You must have forgot to make sure you got all your gifts before leaving," Mina giggled in amusement. The reddish color on Momo's face deepened further, meaning she guessed correctly. "I promised I didn't do anything to it other that fixing the bow. It was a little crooked."

 

Momo numbly nodded and muttered a quiet thank you, noting the bow was tied much straighter than earlier. While the gift was back in her possession, it didn't answer Momo's original question. "At least I'm ready to hand Sana her gift. Still need to find her though. Maybe Jeongyeon knows where she is."

 

Mina tipped her head to one side and gave Momo a pensive stare. "But, Momo. Aren't you and Sana like twins? If anyone knows Sana best, it'd be you. I think if you really think on it, you'll get your answer."

 

Although she cocked a single brow at Mina, Momo knew what the other girl was talking about. There were many occasions she could name from their trainee days where someone would mistake her for Sana and vice versa. It never helped that they often dyed their hair similar shades of brown without even consulting each other, adding to the confusion of those around them. They were very alike but also very different at the same time, and Momo thought that's what it was like for actual twins.

 

That being said, perhaps Mina was onto something. Maybe the reason Momo couldn't find Sana was because she wasn't thinking like Sana. Momo put herself in Sana's shoes and contemplated deeply on where she would be.

 

Then it clicked.

 

Mina noticed the revelation on Momo's face. "You know now, don't you?"

 

Momo nodded. "I do."

 

~~~

 

Being with someone for almost seven years was one thing, but it was a whole another level when their presence was practically integrated into your life. That was Sana to Momo. From when they were trainees to debuting in Twice, there wasn't a time where they didn't see each other for more than a week, stuck together like glue almost all the time. Even when they were apart for one reason or another, someone would text the other to ask how their day was or to show a picture of food they're eating or a cute outfit they found while shopping.

 

It would be a lie if Momo believed they've been this close-knitted the whole time she's known Sana. Debuting in Twice meant having to develop their skills in Korean further, and with that skill, brought less awkward conversations with their Korean members and more laughter and inside jokes. There a time she talked to Jeongyeon more than Sana simply because the former was her roommate, and thus, saw her more often than the other members. Unlike her relationship with Sana, Jeongyeon's was different in the sense Jeongyeon's playful side seamlessly meshed well with her motherly, doting side, which she displayed to Momo often. Momo came to the realization that her relationship with Jeongyeon was like her relationship with Sana, except she was Jeongyeon and Sana was her. Back when they were teenagers, Momo felt protective of Sana, as if it was her duty to be the sister figure in Sana's life since she was an only child.

 

Now things were different.

 

Momo recognized the backside of Sana as she quietly approached her, the small gift hidden away in the pocket of her bomber jacket. Sana was clad in a grey and black checkered wool coat while staring out into the Han River, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. In that moment, it occurred to Momo how much they've both grown compared to six years ago when they stood at this very spot, especially Sana. Back then, Momo was taller than Sana, which added to her protective mentality during their trainee days. Now, Sana was almost three centimeters taller than her, the baby fat completely shed from her cheeks, and her hard work at the gym revealing her slim yet curvy figure Momo silently admired from the side.

 

"I had a feeling you'd be here," Momo spoke quietly as she approached the other.

 

Sana spun her head around in shock. "How did you know I was here?" she asked as Momo made her way to stand beside her.

 

"Intuition. We're unintentionally linked, you know," Momo answered and Sana laughed. She cleared her throat and sheepishly handed over the present. "I know it's not midnight yet but Merry Christmas, Sana."

 

"Momo…" Sana gingerly took the present from her, touched by the heartwarming gesture while giving Momo a tender smile. "You didn't have to give it to me now, silly. You could have till I returned to the dorm."

 

"I wanted to be the first one to give you your gift."

 

"Is it okay if I open?"

 

"Of course. Go ahead."

 

Sana delicately unwrapped the small gift and gasped softly at its contents. A rose gold heart locket and contained two pictures of them together, one on each side. Sana recognized the picture on the left from the time she and Momo used a photobook to take silly pictures when she kidnapped Momo exactly six years ago. The picture on the right had a photo with all nine members of Twice huddled for a picture, it made Sana teary-eyed.

 

“Oh my God… I love it.” Sana wrapped her arms around Momo and hugged her tightly. “Thank you so much, Momo.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Momo chuckled and gave the other a squeeze. “Let me help you put it on.”

 

Momo moved behind Sana with the necklace in hand, placing it around Sana’s neck while Sana held her hair up to make it easier for Momo to clasp the necklace. Once connected, Sana gazed down in awe at her present. For a moment, it looked like Sana was going to cry, so Momo reached out and took Sana's hand in hers and intertwined their fingers.

 

"Let's head back now. I'm sure the others are worried about us," Momo hummed while tugging the other along. She turned her head around when Sana didn't budge. "What's wrong?"

 

"Is it okay if I be a little more selfish and ask for one more thing for Christmas?" Sana meekly whispered.

 

"Sure…" Momo answered slowly, curiosity growing. "What is it?"

 

"Can you give me a piggy back ride? Just for a little?"

 

That made Momo playfully roll her eyes but smiled nonetheless. "You're taller than me now and you want a piggy back ride?" Despite the snarky remark, Momo turned her back to Sana and bent her knees. "Alright you big baby. Come on."

 

"Me? The baby? I think you're referring to yourself," Sana scoffed climbed onto Momo's back and placed her arms around her neck.

 

Momo hoisted Sana securely on her backside with a single hop and wrapped her arms around Sana's thighs, and once she felt Sana was holding onto her tightly, she began to walk in the direction of their dorm. It was silent between them other than Sana's gentle breathing in Momo's ear, and Momo's curiosity from earlier grew. The dancer knew something was off about the other girl, and if Sana wasn't going to say anything, Momo felt compelled that she had to.

 

"You've been quiet for awhile," Momo commented. When she didn't get a response from Sana, she continued, even though she already had a feeling she knew the answer. "Why did you go out to the Han River all by yourself?"

 

She heard Sana take a deep, long breath. "I wanted some time to think by myself, to reflect on our lives lately."

 

Memories and images of Sana completely exhausted at filming sites and in their vans traveling from location to location flashed through Momo's mind; she guessed correctly. Anyone could have seen the difference in Sana's disposition as of late. The normally bubbly and hyperactive girl lacked much energy to be her usual self, but that went for all of them. With their ever growing popularity, it also called for more schedules, more appearances, more effort, more everything. All of them have been the feeling the exhausting snowballing with each passing day, some able to handle it better than others. Momo simply hummed in agreement, understanding Sana's train of thought instantly.

 

"I grateful for everything that's happened and I'm always grateful for our fans. But… is it wrong of me to wish our popularity grew a little slower? To give us time to adjust to this lifestyle? Everything happened so fast…" Sana trailed off into a sigh, nuzzling her face into Momo's shoulder.

 

Momo hastily shook her head. "No. Not at all. Normal people wouldn't be able to handle the chaos we go through. They said it wasn't easy, and they were right, but we're the national girl group now. We have more pressure than any other girl group because such an influential title means everyone's eyes are on us. We have a lot of pressure to succeed and keep succeeding."

 

Sana mumbled a sound Momo took that she agreed.

 

"When Jeongyeon gave us all those necklaces when all of us were feeling down and exhausted, it was a much needed reminder that the reason all nine of us are able to keep going like this is because we have each other to lean on.

 

"And so," Momo went on. "Jeongyeon's idea helped me come up with your Christmas gift. Do you remember what you wanted for Christmas six years ago?"

 

"I wanted… a friend," Sana answered softly. "I wanted a friend so I wouldn't feel so lost and alone."

 

Momo grinned and looked over her shoulder at Sana. "The reason I gave you that locket and chose those pictures specifically is to remind you that you went from one friend to eight, and hope that whenever you are in need of strength, this locket will help you. Because you're never alone."

 

Sana sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and gave Momo a smile. "Why can't you be this sweet and loving to me all the time?"

 

"Because if I did, then it wouldn't make moments like this as special and meaningful," Momo protested, puffing out her cheeks. It was enough to pull out a tiny fit of laughter from Sana and that was more than enough for her.

 

All she wanted was to see Sana smile.

 

"Thank you, Momoring. Your gift and your intentions reached my heart," Sana said sincerely and held onto her a little tighter. "You can put me down now. You've done more than enough for me and it isn't even Christmas yet."

 

Momo shook her head.

  
"It's alright. I got you all the way, Sana."

 

 

_I always got you. Forever and always._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, it's 1am when I'm posting this so there's probably a whole bunch of typos so please forgive me! Will edit later when I'm more coherent. Thank you for reading!


End file.
